Family
by Dr.Obsessive
Summary: Kyoya isn't feeling well and Tamaki notices. Tamaki/Kyoya friendship, Kyoya/Host club friendship. Hopefully makes you say AWWWWWW.


**Hey guess what! I don't own Ouran or the Host Club or Kyoya! I bet your surprised, aren't you!!! Yeah, didn't think so....**

**If Kyoya is OOC I blame it on that fact that he's not feeling well. If anyone else is out of character than I'm gonna hide in my emo corner and grow mushrooms. (Not because I'm emo but because I like mushrooms. ^.^)**

* * *

Kyoya was in English when realized he something was off. His left eye was twitching (something unheard of for the Shadow King) and everything seemed strange. He couldn't focus on any one thing for too long, and it felt like someone was trying to push his left eyeball out of its socket. Basically, Kyoya wasn't feeling good, which did not bode well for anyone who annoyed him even in the slightest. This is of course when Tamaki decided he needed to talk to him about his latest ingenious (and VERY expensive) theme for the Host Club.

"Psssst, Kyoya!!!" Tamaki dramatically whispered (not very quietly either.) Kyoya knew if he answered Tamaki there was a good chance he would bite his head off or at least send him running to his emo corner, so Kyoya ignored him. Tamaki didn't accept rejection well.

"KYYYYOOOOYYYYYAAAAA, ANSWER MEEEEEEEE!!!" Tamaki was pouting and trying to get Kyoya's attention but in the process was getting the rest of the class's attention.

"What Tamaki? I'm trying to pay attention!" Kyoya used every ounce of self control to keep his voice quiet. He succeeded in that his voice was quiet but was also very threatening (not to mention scary!) His glare was so intense the others who had been previously staring snapped their heads around to the front so as not to burst into flames. Yet his voice and glare didn't faze Tamaki, but his were words registered.

Tamaki passed Kyoya a note. It read…

_Kyoya, are you feeling ok? – Love, Dad!!_

Kyoya practically gagged, "Love, Dad!" Really? Yet he was also surprised, he had expected Tamaki to start rambling about Host Club and how cute Haruhi was, like in all of the other notes Kyoya had pilled into his trash can. Honestly he was a bit concerned, did he look like he wasn't feeling well?

_How do you know I'm not feeling well?_

_I'm your best friend, that's how! Also, normally you would have no problem keeping up with both class and my conversation, so I knew something was up when you said you were trying to pay attention. So what's the matter?_

Kyoya was relieved that he didn't look as bad as he felt, he hated showing weakness. His headache was getting worse, and the left side of his head felt like it was going to explode. Luckily no one could see how badly his eye was twitching behind his glasses. Best friend of not, he didn't really want Tamaki to know how horrible he was feeling. If he did Tamaki would start worrying and trying to take care of him. Honestly, he couldn't really deal with Tamaki's neediness right now, so to appease him he sent him a final note.

_My head is hurting a bit, nothing too bad. I'll just take some pain killers and be right as rain in a bit. Do me favor though, since I can only focus on one thing at a time right now, let me focus on the lesson. – From, Mom_

Kyoya added "From, Mom" to make sure Tamaki knew the conversation was over. That and he would be happy if Kyoya decided to play along with the nicknames. He couldn't believe he said he would "be right as rain", he really needed to regroup. Kyoya got up, what he really needed was some Aspirin and a splash of cold water to get himself focused. As he left, Tamaki shot him a worried look. Tamaki didn't believe for one second that Kyoya was alright, it would take a horrible headache for Kyoya to not be able to concentrate. Tamaki decided that for the time being he was going to watch Kyoya. Tamaki focused on the board, he needed to take extra good notes so that Kyoya could use them later to catch up.

********

Kyoya's headache got progressively worse as the day went on. Tamaki knew that Kyoya didn't want to talk to him right now, but even so he kept a close eye on his friend. It was almost time for Host Club to start and Kyoya was sitting in front of his computer trying to make it look like he was doing the record so that the others would leave him alone. It was all Kyoya could do to not break his façade and scream in agony. Finally Tamaki knew something had to be done.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki said this quietly, approaching the boy slowly. Kyoya's eyes were watering from the pain; he kept his back turned from Tamaki and the others.

"Kyoya? I'm starting to think you need to go home." Tamaki was right next to Kyoya now, trying to look him in the eyes. As soon as Tamaki touched Kyoya's face Kyoya stood up.

"Tamaki, leave me alone! I don't want your help, I'm not going home!" Kyoya voice was a mix between a scream and a snarl. The other Host Club member stood staring at the two, shocked. The ladies, who at that precise moment were entering the room stopped, and looked frightened of Kyoya. Mori was able to stop staring for long enough to tell the girls that Host Club was closed for the day. Kyoya had automatically felt sorry, not only for scaring customers, but also for screaming at Tamaki. He was waiting for Tamaki to go into his corner and start growing mushrooms, but to his surprise Tamaki simply called Mori over.

"Mori-senpai, go get the biggest couch from our storage room and bring it here."

"Aa" was all Mori said before leaving to get the couch. The twins realizing they were to be summoned ran up to the Host Club King.

"Sir," the said and saluted in unison.

"Hikaru, go get your headphones. Kaoru, go get an eye mask." The twin left one their respective missions, leaving Hunny and Haruhi to get the last assignments.

"Haruhi, my wonderful daughter, could you please make same commoners Ramen and bring a glass of ice water." Haruhi nodded, and left without a word.

"What can I do Tama –chan!!!?" Hunny said, accompanied by floating flowers.

"You have the most important job Hunny-sempai. Call the doctor and ask for them to bring some migraine pills. After that you can go eat cake with Usa-chan." Hunny skipped of happily, glad to have a job and get to eat cake.

"Kyoya," Tamaki finally turned to face his friend, "You may not want help, but if you insist on staying here we're going to take care of you. I know that you're used to taking care of all of us, so let your family now take care of you, Mommy. Because Kyoya, we ARE a family."

Kyoya stared at Tamaki; he had expected Tamaki to TRY and take care of him, and that all he would do was make his headache worse by being annoying. He hadn't expected Tamaki to actually take charge and take care of him. _Wow, I didn't know how nice it is to have someone take care of you. I suppose we ARE a family in a way. _As Kyoya thought this he saw everyone return; Mori with a couch, Hikaru with headphones, Kaoru with an eye mask, Haruhi with Ramen, and Hunny with cake. Unfortunately as soon as he saw them all, his world became dark, as he fainted due to the pain. Fortunately, however, Tamaki was there to catch him, and the Host Club there to take care of him.

* * *

**The inspiration for this story came from a migraine, not my favorite kind of stimulus, but hey, it got the job done.**

**Originally this was gonna be longer; have Kyoya waking up to see his friends taking care of him, blah blah blah. But I figured it better this way. I'll write a second chapter if a few people review, but if not than it will probably just stay like this. Unbeta'd as well...**

**Hey guess what! There is a review button if you look a little bit farther. You should press it. And write something. It would be nice. ^.^**


End file.
